


High on You

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, M/M, Marijuana, Mentions of Anxiety, Phil Is In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: There was nothing else like it. Nothing like waking up to Dan, laughing with him, loving him. It was the easiest goddamned thing he had ever done.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	High on You

It already felt like he’d taken one too many hits, but that was fine. He watched Dan take another drag and then took the joint from him, putting it out. Dan hated getting too high. They both did. Thoughts and anxiety liked to worm their way into Phil’s chest when he least expected it, and Dan didn’t like the way it could sometimes make him feel. Too numb. He already had too much of that. 

This, however, this was nice. It hadn’t fully set in yet, but Phil could feel it relaxing his entire body, the dull pain that always seemed to be in his knee faded away, his hair stood on end, his eyes swelled. 

He took one look at Dan, and knowing they were feeling the same, smiled hard and started giggling. Dan rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but join in. They laughed and laughed, stress melting away, and it was just them. Just Dan and Phil, sitting in their pants on a Saturday morning, getting high with each other. 

Dan snorted into his pillow, kicking his feet out. 

“Damn it, Phil.” He wiped tears from his eyes and looked up at Phil with that same wide smile. Phil was still trying not to crack up, but looking at Dan with all that love for him shown clear as day on his face was helping to calm him. His heart felt like it would literally come out of his chest, that’s how much he loved Dan. 

It was so crazy, sometimes, trying to remember a life without him. He wondered when that something inside of him decided that Dan was it for him. He was glad it did. There was nothing else like it. Nothing like waking up to Dan, laughing with him, loving him. It was the easiest goddamned thing he had ever done. 

He laid down so that he and Dan were staring into each other’s eyes, faces close, feet touching. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan’s naked torso and pulled him closer. Their hearts were beating together, chests pressed so close, it was basically the same one. He tucked his head under Dan’s chin and took in a deep breath. Dan threw his limbs over him, a leg pulling him closer, an arm settling over his back and into his hair. 

This was what safety felt like. This was love. 

Phil focused so hard on the beat of his heart, he realized he was breathing heavily and that his heart was beating so hard and so fast he could hear it continuously. He was for sure too high. 

“Are you okay?” Dan whispered. He slotted his fingers into Phil’s hair, and Phil felt it all through his body. 

Phil hummed. He was okay. He felt nice and floaty, and Dan was wrapped tightly around him. This was heaven. Especially since Dan started massaging his head with his fingers. God, Phil loved that. 

“I love you.” 

Dan laughed, pressing his lips to Phil’s forehead, arms and legs tightening around him. 

“I love you, too.” 

Phil pulled his head away a bit so he could look Dan in the eye. Sometimes it felt like they didn’t say that to each other enough. They felt it all the time, showed it in more physical ways, through acts, and sometimes they could look at each other and read the other’s mind. 

The basis of their relationship was friendship. They found it within each other when they needed it the most. When that turned into romantic love, it got harder to say those words. It felt like the meaning was changed, meant something deeper. 

Hearing and saying those words still made Phil’s heart clench with happiness, an eager feeling taking over his body that made him want to crawl inside Dan and stay there forever. 

Still looking at Dan, Phil lifted his chin and pressed his lips to Dan’s in a sweet kiss. It felt otherworldly. It always did. 

Phil dug his nails into Dan’s back and kissed harder. 

They both got caught up in their heads a lot of the time. Maybe that’s why they worked so well together.

They were there for each other when their brains were done playing out stupid thoughts, and they were there for each other when their brains had darker ones. Ones that caused stress and anxiety and sadness. They distracted each other, talked about it with each other, and they loved the other in spite of those things. 

And the fun they had together was unlike any other. Phil had never found someone who could deal with his bullshit like Dan could, who would laugh and roll his eyes, but still think Phil was funny. Just the way they understood each other was enough to make tears well up in Phil’s eyes. Dan was the funniest person on this planet, and he felt so lucky to have found him. 

Dan licked into his mouth, hand clenched hard in Phil’s hair. Just the way he liked it.

Anxiety was something that held Phil back a lot in his life. It wasn’t until he met Dan that he was able to talk about it. He felt like anyone else would make him feel like he was making it up. Dan made him feel listened to, offered up ways to help, offered up his support. 

Their first few chats made Phil question a lot of things. Was this how it was supposed to feel? Liking someone as much as he liked Dan? Having that likeness reciprocated? 

Those were answered the day they met. Phil’s brain was quiet, and Dan had looked at him the way he looks at Phil still today. Those eyes so trusting, so loving, caring. It was impossible to look away and still is. 

Dan pushed him onto his back and sat in his lap, working their lips together so smoothly, so wetly. Phil never wanted to breathe again if it meant Dan’s lips stayed on his forever. 

The weight of Dan on top of him was calming, it felt like Phil would just sink into the bed and never come out. He’d take Dan with him. 

Phil could feel Dan though his thin pants, was sure Dan could feel him. He was hard. So fucking hard. They were pressed against each other, and Phil was trying to pull Dan’s hips into his as much as possible, as tightly as possible. When they connected there, it travelled all the way up through his body. 

It somehow felt better when he was high. His brain was turned down, but his senses and touch were turned way up. He couldn’t wait to cum, to feel the way his orgasm would explode through him. 

He stuck his hand into the back of Dan’s pants, their lips still kissing and kissing and kissing, so hungry for it. Phil remembered Dan saying kissing while high was the best feeling he’s ever had. Phil wasn’t going to complain, his lips sucking and biting Dan’s, listening to him moan, feeling him get harder and harder. 

Dan rubbed himself against Phil, cocks connecting over and over again. Phil’s head felt a little light with every press of Dan’s hips to his. He wanted nothing more than to shove his cock into any part of Dan, wanted it desperately, couldn’t hold himself back. 

He pulled his lips away from Dan’s quickly, feeling flush at the whimper Dan made and the way he tried to bring them back together. 

“I wanna fuck you,” he whispered into Dan’s ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth and feeling Dan grind down on Phil so hard because of it. Phil throbbed hard in his pants. 

“You’re prepping me then.” Dan said breathlessly. 

Phil gladly accepted.

Dan reached over to the dresser, grabbed the lube, sat back on Phil’s lap, and set it down. 

Before Phil could do anything, Dan pressed his shoulders into the bed. He bit his lip, then his hips were rubbing against Phil’s so slow and hard and tight. Phil couldn’t help but grab his waist and move with him. He bucked up into Dan when Dan pressed down on him, and their cocks repeatedly slid against each other’s. White-hot pleasure, the scent of sex, Dan’s eyes surrounded Phil’s cloudy mind. It was too good. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Phil said, he didn’t want to, not yet at least, he wanted to be surrounded by Dan, wanted to cum in him, but he couldn’t stop. Dan’s strong arms, the movement in his hips, the sweat that clung to his skin. He was so fucking hot, too pretty, Phil could hardly take it. 

“Me too, fuck,” Dan said, speeding up his hips, sliding a hand down from Phil’s shoulder to his hand, interlacing their fingers. 

That moment between build up and orgasm lasted forever when you’re high. Phil had done it only a number of times, but it was always the same. He was climbing and climbing, going harder, could feel his orgasm right fucking there, and yet he stayed in this almost-there-right-there-just-a-little-bit-more area, where he and Dan felt like animals, taking and giving a taking some more. 

He squeezed Dan’s hand, bit his lip, looked at Dan, and then came, loudly and messily and so fucking hard. He didn’t slow, but his hips stuttered. He knew Dan could feel the mess he made, knew it was only spurring him on. He could feel it when Dan went that little bit harder and then came, the both of them throbbing and spilling into their pants. 

They didn’t stop. Dan moaned and threw his head back. Phil couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He never could. 

They both laid on the bed, mirroring their positions from earlier. They were messy and sticky and sweaty, and they didn’t care. Phil pushed his legs closer to Dan’s and enjoyed being wrapped up in his arms. 

Nothing could get better than this. 

Phil was still feeling pretty high, but he was tired now. Dan already had his eyes closed. 

They had done so much together through the years. For each other, with each other, and even without. 

Phil used to be scared of the future. He didn’t like not knowing and the feeling of missing out terrified him. With Dan, he was ready to find out. They could do it together. He knew that this thing they had would always be there. 

They’d always love each other. And they’d always be able to smoke some weed and have hot, awesome sex together. 

Phil smiled. Dan would laugh at that. He closed his eyes and let the cloudy feeling push him to sleep.


End file.
